In optoelectronic components such as organic light-emitting diodes, insulators are used inter alia to separate two electrode regions from one another and/or electrically insulate them from one another.
Suitable insulators, for example photosensitive resists, are usually very expensive and difficult to apply, for example in a photolithographic process. For example, the resists are applied without a structure flat onto metal layers subsequently to be etched, and are exposed with the aid of a mask. Depending on the resist used, the exposed or unexposed regions can then be removed, so that the resist layer is structured. During the subsequent etching process, the remaining resist structures protect the underlying metal layer or the underlying metal layers.